Sacando la basura
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Bonus del pasado" de Un oscuro sufrimiento. Relacionado a la muerte de Lily Evans, y slash implicito entre Voldemort y Snape..


Bonus del pasado, implícitamente relacionado con _"Un oscuro sufrimiento"_. Contiene menciones de slash Voldemort/Snape, y mucho odio a la zorra de Lily _"me quede con el musculoso y no con el inteligente y así me fue"_ Evans...

Si sienten que hay muuucha bronca a la mugre de cabello rojo, y mucho amor a Sev y a Voldy, les confirmo lo que piensan… Soy de Slytherin :)

Fic dedicado a **Ginebra216**, por sus reviews tan cálidos y siempre presentes. ¡¡¡Siempre me saca una sonrisa!!! 3

Esto sucede cuando me dejan reviews. ¡Se ganan uno de regalo! :D

Pero ya en serio, muchísimas GRACIAS a todos los que siguen eligiendo mis historias para su lista de favoritos. Y si no es mucho pedir, ¿¿me dejan reviews??

Ahora lo obligatorio… Todo me pertenece, yo los invente y me salieron alas de la felicidad ¬¬... El que se lo creyó merece morir. **TODO** es de **J.K.R; **inclusive yo… Y, claro está, no gano dinero por hacer fics.

Enjoy it... xD

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

**Sacando la basura**

_- Maldita y asquerosa sangre muggle.- _

El Señor Tenebroso estaba deambulando cerca de un árbol, a algunos metros de la casa donde la familia Potter se ocultaba, en el Valle de Godric. Llevaba ahí no menos de dos horas, maquinando como iba a enfrentarse a la zorra que vivía en esa propiedad.

No tenía mucho que planear, de todas formas, pero quería asegurarse que se podría desquitar lo suficiente como para que la maldita pueda morir con el mayor miedo posible.

_- Quizás, si amenazo con matar a su hijo…-_

Al fin y al cabo, era sólo otra muerte más, insignificante. Luego podría decirle a Severus que lo había hecho por el bien de la comunidad mágica, para que no se cumpliera la profecía. Y es que todo había empezado con la bendita profecía de la chalada de Trelawney.

Severus, el mejor de sus mortifagos, el más fiel e inteligente, había podido escuchar que habría un niño por nacer, hacía unos meses, que lo derrotaría algún día.

Había dos opciones: los Longbottom, rancio linaje y con el, ahora, ya nacido niño de sangre pura; y los Potter, un mago sangre pura y una nacida muggle, Gryffindors, con un niño mestizo. No había demasiado por pensar, el que debía ser eliminado era el crío Longbottom, pero entonces, una petición…

¡Joder, como había dolido!

Cuando Snape le dió al Señor Tenebroso las noticias, Voldemort dudaba de poder contenerse hasta que estén solos para premiarlo por su gran astucia. Había aguantado las ganas de sonreír y sentirse orgulloso del hombre hermoso que secretamente era su amante. De ir y poseer su cuerpo delante de sus lacayos, en ese mismo momento, de la euforia de haber sido prácticamente salvado por su adorado Severus Snape.

Pero luego, cuando se supo de estas parejas que podrían ser los progenitores del vástago a morir, y en una de ellas estaba Lily Evans, fue el caos en la mente y el corazón de Voldemort.

Cuando Severus, _su_ Severus, le había pedido que no la asesine, fue que Voldemort comenzó a pensar en matarla. Quizás, si el pelinegro no decía nada, entonces no hubiese tenido problemas la zorra, ya que era más que obvio que un mago decente sólo podía salir de una familia como los Longbottom. Pero aquella petición era aberrante.

Recordaba aún el rostro de Snape cuando se le había acercado, con el miedo impreso en sus hermosas facciones.

Se había preguntado qué le había pasado, qué necesitaba, si estaba herido, quizás. Luego cuando vio que era porque debía de decirle algo, Voldemort casi muere de la pena, al ver que su adorado mortifago continuaba temiéndole, inclusive formando parte de las noches ardientes que compartían.

Esas noches. Sus cuerpos serpenteando y friccionándose uno con el otro. Frotándose y acariciándose. Sudando, jadeando y gimiendo a la par de sus movimientos, gritado al unísono en los maravillosos y placenteros orgasmos que hacían que se entreguen cada vez que hacían el amor.

Porque se entregaban el uno al otro, porque él mismo se convertía en el pasivo mientras sea Snape quien lo dominara. Y se sentía doblemente amado cuando su amante le permitía entrar en su cuerpo, y llevarlo a la locura y a la ceguera a causa del placer.

Noches que habían convencido a Voldemort que Snape lo amaba. Que Severus Snape era suyo y de nadie más y que sólo tenía ojos, boca, lengua, sudor y sexo para él, sólo para él.

Pero no había sido así, no al cien por cien.

Porque de haberlo sido, no le habría pedido que mate al joven Potter, al niño, pero que tenga piedad de la mujer. Porque, y la realidad le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su pequeño pedazo de alma que continuaba en su cuerpo; Severus la quería.

Y si la quería lo suficiente como para atreverse a pedirle que no la mate, entonces la quería más de lo que Voldemort se atrevía a asimilar. Y eso era razón suficiente para sentirse ofendido.

Y ahora debía pagar.

Pero no sería Snape quién iba a ser castigado por haberlo pedido. Al fin y al cabo fue él quién le dio la noticia de los nacimientos y las profecías. Y, ¿qué era, entonces, Snape a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso?

Una victima.

Un inocente hombre que cayó en las garras de la atracción absurda y sin sentido de una puta de cabellos rojizos.

No era culpa de Severus Snape, claro que no. El sólo había pedido por su vida pero no porque la amara, sino porque la deseaba. Porque aquella ramera lo habría seducido durante su estadía en Hogwarts, y era una materia pendiente para su amado pelinegro.

Pero el haberle pedido que le perdonase la vida, había sido más que sólo una petición. Había sido una revelación, el haber visto que Snape se estaba arriesgando porque aquella prostituta le gustaba demasiado. Y si le gustaba tanto, entonces no lo estaba amando a él con todo su ser. Porque ese ser completo estaba dividido, a la mente de Voldemort entre la asquerosa puta sangre sucia, y él mismo.

Por eso estaba en el Valle de Godric, por eso iba a matarla. Porque tenía cegado a su amante. Porque estaba afectando su juicio. Porque estaba creando ilusiones que lo distraían de sus tareas y su deseo bien encaminado a su Señor.

Lo iba a pagar. Ya, en este mismo instante. Luego podría ir y acabar con el otro crío, pero primero debía eliminar la basura.

**FIN**

_Reviews?_


End file.
